World of Warcraft: Battle for Gnomergan
by Alinys
Summary: My char Alinys and her 4 Dranei friends go on their 1st adventure,From Azure Watch to Gnomergan to help out the Gnomes who fled from their home. R&R please. My 1st fic. All char's copyright by their owners.


After we crashed into a planet named Azeroth we had a lot of exploring to do. I -Alinys- and my brother Nikolhai decided to go explore the rest of this to us new world.

After a few days of walking thru this amazing world we ran into a few fellows Dranei. A group of 3 to be precise. After walking behind them for a few hours I decided to talk to them.

'Where are you guys going if I may ask?'

'To find out if this planet is good place to stay at. Since our own planet got destroyed' answered the strong looking male Dranei.

'Where are you two going then if I may ask you the same question?'

'I don't know where we are going, we just want to figure out the sane thing as you three do' I answered back to him.

'My name is Alinys by the way, and that is my brother Nikolhai.'

I said while pointing back to him.

'My name is Khazad, and these are Yelena, my sister, and Xsana. She is her best friend.'

I listen to him as he talked to me more about what town they are from on our home planet.

While doing so I couldn't denial that he looked quite handsome.

Nikolhai got chatty with the 2 other ladies and we decided to continue our exploring adventure with the five of us.

After the five friends walked for a few days they reached the boat to a strange place named Auberdine. There they met new 'creatures' whom call themselves Night Elves.

'Do you think we can trust these people?' I asked my brother.

'They don't look unfriendly or mean so I think we should try to talk to them first'

He replied back.

After that small chat they turned around to see that Yelena already started to talk to some of the elves that live in Auberdine.

After a few minutes she rejoined the group with the news that there's a boat going to the other continent. 'There's trouble there though' Yelena added to her short story.

'What kind of trouble?' I asked in a whispering voice not to sound too scared.

'Well, there's a few problems for the 'Gnomes' or something like that. I have no idea what a Gnomes is though. Maybe we can eat it' Yelena replied back to me again.

'The Elf lady also told me they give out rewards to the people there who help then on assignments' Khazad added to Yelena's story.

'I think we should go help the people on the other end of the world. Since this will be our home planet as well for quite some time. We can't let it get destroyed just like our planet.

'I think that's a good Idea Alinys'

My brother said to me

'We should go there to see what we can do'

And with this decision we took the first boat towards the Eastern Kingdoms…. With the directions of the nice Elf on the dock we would know how to get to Ironforge after we arrive in Menethil Harbour.

'Good thing I brought some ink ad paper to write this all down' Xsana said with a smile on her face.

We all smiled back at her and got on the boat.

Onwards to a new continent and a new adventure.

The boat trip is going to take all night so we decided to stay on deck for while to chat a bit to get to know each other a little better. Nikholai and I found out that Yelena and Xsana had been friends for almost all their lives already.

'Xsana is the quiet type' Yelena said after about an hour of talking and Xsana not saying one word. 'But when she speaks it's or funny or too intelligent for us to understand what the heck she means'

I couldn't suppress a small giggle; Khazad looked at me and started laughing as well.

After a few hours Yelena and Xsana decided to go to sleep for the long day that was coming up.

'I can't leave those ladies all alone in this big boat' Nikholai said after about 10 minutes and followed the girls inside. After he got in we heard two girlish squeals and Nikholai's annoying laugh that I heard so many times when he teases me.

Yet again I couldn't help laughing and I was relieved to see that Khazad didn't run inside to save his sister and her friend from 'the mean man'

We stayed on deck and talked about everything and anything.

'Do you have a girlfriend?' I asked and was shocked I even had the guts to ask it. I noticed I was blushing and looked away from his eyes.

'No I don't have a girlfriend' Khazad replied after a small but painful silence.

'You don't need to be to shy to ask me questions Alinys, I don't bite'

I looked up at him again and smiled shyly.

After some stargazing he asked if I could come a bit closer to him. He wanted to show me something.

'What is so amazing to see that I need to get closer to you for?' I asked a bit startled

'Just come sit next to me already, It's really pretty to see'

I did what he asked and he showed me a beautiful stone.

'What is it?'

'This is a moonstone. I heard the Elves in Auberdine say it is a good luck charm blessed by Elune herself'

'Who's Elune?'

'You ask to much questions little one'

'I hear that all the time… that I ask too much that is, not that I'm little'

Khazad laughed and he passed me the Moonstone.

'Here, this is for you... Little one'

Before I could even tell him not to call me little he kissed me. I was speechless… and that's not something that happens a lot.

'LINNY, KHAZAD, ARE YOU GUYS COMING IN OR WHAT'

My brother's yelling broke our kiss.

'We should be going inside now; else we will be too tired for tomorrow'

I nodded as Khazad said that and I followed him inside. We went to separate cabins but before I could open my door he grabbed my hand and said.

'May Elune's moonstone protects us both, I will see you tomorrow Linny'

He let go of my hand and before he closed his door behind him he gave me a wink.

'He called me Linny' I thought to myself… no one calls me Linny except my brother.

I fell on my bed and smiled. He called me Linny went trough my head again.

After that I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning I was rudely awakened by the boat clashing with the dock.

'All depart from the boat please; we have arrived in Menethil Harbour'

I heard the guy on the docks yell and I turned around. Just a moment before I could close my eyes again my door flew open. A way too happy Yelena standing there yelling at me to wake up because we got adventuring to.

Once we got of the boat I noticed an Elven lady standing near some strange creatures. They looked like very big birds to me. I approached her to ask what kind of birds they we're but before I knew she put me on the back of one and it flew off. Luckily I saw the others behind me asking the lady something and hopping on the 'birds' as well.

After a decent long flight I could see big gates in a mountain. The 'bird' was flying straight towards them and I was scared I would hit my head on the small passageways it was flying through. Short after I landed my fellow Dranei landed next to me.

It was hot in this city very HOT. No wonder because behind me there was molten stuff………

After a few minutes of looking around with our jaws on the floor I asked my brother were we ended up.

This is Ironforge, the lady in Menethil told me after she 'dumped' you on a Gryphon.

Gryphon??? Those are the big birds then I assume.

Yes they are sis. I got as an answer because he was too busy looking around.

I think it's time to find those 'Gnomes' thingies to help them out. After the things we heard in Auberdine they can use some help. Xsana said.

We do need to know what we are looking for you know. Yelena said to her friend.

Before we could tell each other to ask some one out always active Khazad was already asking another person our question.

After a few minutes he came back to the four of us with some answers.

We can find the small human beings called Gnomes in Tinker Town, a district in the city.

It's straight ahead here, first left, then go left again until you see s 'spinning tunnel' go thru it and we are there.

After a ten minute walk we saw the tunnel and went thru it.

What we saw there was unbelievable. The smallest humans we even saw.

We saw there weren't children because the men had beards and the woman had breasts.

They saw us come in as well so we we're more or less looking sheeply (Oo) at each other.

Nikholai decided to talk to one.

Good morning master Gnome. He said.

The first reply Nik got back was: You're a tall one!!

You're quite a tiny one I have to say at that mr………

Overspark, Tinkmaster Overspark. And you are……?

I'm Nikholai; these are my friends, Khazad, Yelena and Xsana.

The other girl is my sister Alinys.

We are Dranei.

We all waved at the Gnome when Nik called our names.

What may I help you with Master Dranei?

We come from a far land to help you with your problems.

The five of us heard about it while we we're travelling thru Auberdine.

After some time we decided to help you out.

Wonderful!!!! Overspark said.

This is what we need you to do.

He handed us each a piece of paper.

There's a different task/quest on each of those papers. We need you to go to our home city

Gnomeregan, yes yes, Gnomeregan.

After an experiment the whole place got poisoned. The Troggs that used to help us in there Became… Well…… evil and started bashing in on us.

Even some of us Gnomes got infected. I know there are still people alive in there. Please evacuate them along the way of your quests. When you return here with the request items we will give you all a reward for your help.

It's is easy to get there. Just go outside the city gates. If you go left at the bottom you'll end up in Kharanos, a Dwarven town. If you follow the road to your right you'll eventually end up at Gnomeregan.

After 5 more minutes of instructions by Gnome Overspark we left the City behind us end ended up in a snowy landscape.

Well, let's follow the road to the right then. I said.

I think it would be a good idea to check out the quests we got before we enter so we know what to do. Xsana, always the smart one Yelena said with a wink.

After we all went thru out quests we summed what we had to do.

1: take back Techbot's 'Brain'

2: Kill the evil Gnome Mekgineer Thermaplugg,

3: Find some artefacts

4: search for some ones lost ring

5: bring back a punch card with information on it

Can't be that hard Khazad said after we summed it all up.

Don't be to sure of that we heard behind us. We turned around to see to patrolling dwarfs.

You should be careful in there youngsters. Many have tried before you and they never returned.

Thanks for the warning I said, then we walked on.

Even though I was getting a bit scared I didn't show it but I AM sure that Khazad noticed since he started walking next to me and talking to me about non Gnomeregan related stuff.

After a 30 minute walk we arrived at the entrance of the Gnome city.

The polluted air still coming out of all the air holes.

When we got closer we saw a pair of Gnomes running out of the entrance and passing us as fast as their tiny legs could carry them.

There are probably more of them in there, let's go save them Nikholai said and started running towards the entrance.

We went in and saw a huge lift. We stood on it and it went down.

What we saw when we got off the lift was horrible

I can't turn around and leave now Yelena said. We have to save those Gnomes

I don't care about the rewards we will get. These are nice people and we need to save them.

We all agreed on that and stepped in the room.

Let the fight for Gnomeregan begin!

To be continued.


End file.
